Mobile Network Operators (MNOs) across the world need an ultra-low cost air interface in licensed spectrum for the rapidly emerging Internet-of-Things (IoT) segment. The system is preferably deployed in licensed spectrum to assure a quality of service, preferably supports ultra-low cost terminals each with very long battery life, is scalable to huge numbers of terminals per node, and yet is secure, easy to access and robust. The challenge is to identify bandwidth that is both available and capable of providing the required air interface.
Therefore, there is a need for a new mechanism for allocating bandwidth to IoT networks.